The Mystery of NeverMore
by FlowerPetalsBloom
Summary: The game wasn't cleared by Kirito and a new and a strange thing has begun accruing, mysteriously murder guilds and red players have vanished. Players who have witnessed these events have told tales about a guild that goes around P.K.- ING red players, and the strangest part of all is their cursors are white . Now Kirito and Asuna's have to figure out what is happening.


**Normal POV (third person / narrator) I don't own SAO! **

* * *

It was a peaceful and calm day in «Aincrad» with no major events or happenings. Kirito and Asuna are resting on a grassy hill within a town on the 76th floor.

"I'm kind of bored," Kirito sighed falling back. Asuna rolled her eyes.

"You're such a little kid, you get bored so easily," she giggled.

"Is that a problem?" Kirito asked the chestnut haired girl while giving  
her a questioning stare.

"No; not really," Asuna answered, looking up at the sky. "And..."  
She was cut off by a player in a cloak that burst out of the bushes not too far away from them, screaming. They watched in utter confusion as the player dove into the bushes on their side of the dirt road.

"U-umm should we follow them?" Asuna asked Kirito. Kirito didn't answer because he was already diving into the bushes. "H-hey Kirito! Aww wait up!" Asuna yelled as she raced down the hill and into the bushes.

The pair raced after the hooded figure, "Wait! Stop!" Asuna yelled.

"Why are you running?" Kirito asked. The player stopped suddenly, skidding to a halt. Before them was a large cliff. The player turned around and fell to the ground murmuring. "Hello?" Kirito called out. The player looked up quickly causing his hood to fall off. He backed up a couple feet, holding a dagger up defensively.

Kirito and Asuna could now clearly see the orange cursor floating above the players head. "A red player?" Asuna mumbled to herself. The red player began laughing crazily, a wild look in his eyes. He dropped the dagger and a held his hands up to cover his ears.

"T-t-their r-r-real, we're all g-going to die," he said to himself over and over again. While Asuna and Kirito stood in complete confusion.

"U-umm are you u-mm okay?" Kirito finally asked. The man looked up and tilted his head.

"They're c-coming for me, I'm n-not dead yet," he whispered. "I'm going to die!" the man said laughing crazily. Asuna and Kirito exchanged confused looks.

"Who are you? Who is going to kill you?" Asuna asked her voice unsteady. The man gave her a confused look before answering.

"THEM! DON'T YOU KNOW? THEM! THEY ARE AFTER US ALL! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" he screamed, falling to the ground in a shaking mess.

"W-who?" Asuna asked, worry clear in her voice "Who's after us?" Asuna said her voice shaking. Kirito reached out to steady her.

"W-who? Their name should never be spoken. Y-you are safe they only come after us, only us," the man whispered out. Kirito sighed.

"Well that was, helpful?" Kirito said sarcastically, as he tried to lighten the mood. Asuna gave him a death glare.

"This is not something to be joked about!" she said sternly. "People could be in trouble!" she finished.

Kirito held his hands up and looked away. Asuna let out a sigh "So immature," she said angrily under her breath. Kirito rolled his eyes at her comment. She turned back to the red player before them, who was mumbling to himself, then turned back to Kirito, "What should we do out him?" she asked gesturing to the man on the ground.

"I think waiting for him to calm down would probably be a good idea," Kirito answered. Asuna nodded.

"Are you crazy?!" The man said his voice steadier. "H-how c-can I be calm, w-when t-they are out there, looking for us!?" he said his voice shaking again. Kirito sighed loudly, and then turned to speak to the man.

"If you would tell us who is after you, maybe we could help!" he yelled softly, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Asuna gave him a weird look.

"You shouldn't be so harsh, he is just-"She was cut off by the man in the cloak.

"Well I don't really know the details," he started. "But, pretty much every red player in «Sword Art Online» knows the story of them," he continued. "The story goes, there were five players. Apparently each of them had someone they truly cared about killed by a red player; it left them broken and hungry for revenge. They wandered around disappearing for long periods of time, until eventually they disappeared altogether. No one knows what happened to them; some taught they had killed themselves driven mad by their want for revenge. Others taught they had simply locked themselves away. Until about two weeks ago, they appeared again, however something was off about them; they seemed almost connected to the game. Back for revenge on not only the players who killed their loved ones, but every single red player in the game," he finished, his eyes fixed on a point in the distance.

Asuna shivered as he ended his story, "Could there really be players out there doing that?" she taught to herself. Kirito's expression had darkened greatly.

"At first I taught it was just a myth, b-but they're r-r-real!" the man said breaking the eerie silence.

A scream suddenly sounded in the distance behind Kirito and Asuna. They both turned towards it and were about to go investigate, but they were stopped by a whimper from the man behind them.

Before them stood a figure in a black cloak, from where they were standing they could see that the inside of the cloak was a dark purple. The figure had its arm wrapped around the man a sword pressed to his throat, it was whispering to him just loud enough for Kirito and Asuna to hear.

"So, this is where you were hiding. Did you think, you could actually get away?" the figure asked. The figure's voice sounded female, so both Kirito and Asuna assumed it was a girl. "And you made some friends!, But they can't help you…" she continued, looking up at Kirito and Asuna. Asuna shivered at the girl's voice, "Just something about it makes it so haunting and beautiful, yet really scary," She taught shivering again.

Kirito however wasn't truly paying attention to what the girl said; he was too busy staring at the white cursor floating above her head. Kirito reached over and gently poked Asuna, snapping her out of the weird trance she was in. Almost immediately, Asuna noticed the white cursor.

"W-what...?" Asuna said to herself, clearly just as confused as Kirito. The girl let out a sigh.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you staring is rude?" she questioned. "Well then, this has dragged on long enough, I'm sure everyone is wondering where I am," she said to herself. "I wish you sweet dreams Mister Blake," she said softly to the man, before quickly moving the blade in her hand and thrust it into his chest.

In a matter of moments Blake shattered into thousands of colorful glass like shards. The girl stood still for a moment looking the spot Blake had just been, "I must be going now, please don't take it the wrong way, it was truly a pleasure to meet you, Miss Asuna, Mister Kirito," she said quietly looking up at the shocked and confused pair.

"N-no we can't let you leave! You can't just kill someone!" Asuna yelled loudly her voice shaking. Kirito nodded holing up his sword.

"I am truly sorry, but staying here isn't an option for me, I must get going," she whispered. Asuna moved to block her path.

"No, we will use force if we have to," Asuna said sternly. The girl let out a long sigh before answering.

"P-please don't do this, I don't want to hurt you," the girl mumbled, pain clear in her voice. When Asuna made to movement to get out of her way, the girl simply nodded. "Fine! If you want it that way!" she yelled surprising Asuna and Kirito, because she had done nothing but whisper. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," she said her voice back to a whisper.

Before either of them could react the girl raced forward and slashed at them. The paralysis symbol appeared next to their status bars. The girl's cursor flashed orange, before turning white again.

"My guild and I will remember you as an enemy and we will not hesitate to harm you again, If you dare get in our way," she hissed out a she stepped over them a stared walking towards the bushes.

"What is your guild called?" Kirito asked. They girl turned around, they could see a light smile on her face.

"Nevermore," she answered and with that she disappeared into the bushes.

* * *

**This took forever!**

**I really hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ciao For Now!**

**-FlowerPetalsBloom**


End file.
